


Memoir of a Curious Fool

by thriftstoreteacup



Category: Disneyland - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Disney, Disneyland, Fun, Gen, One Shot, Roller Coasters, light-hearted horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftstoreteacup/pseuds/thriftstoreteacup
Summary: Everyone knows to stay off the mountain at night, but I just had to see for myself what was up there.





	Memoir of a Curious Fool

**Author's Note:**

> To all who come to this happy fic, welcome. 
> 
> I was surprised that I couldn't find any fics about any Disneyland rides themselves, so I thought I'd write one. This one is based on the Matterhorn bobsled roller coaster.

Everyone knows to stay off the mountain at night. There are things that lurk in the darkness there that are best left undisturbed. Fool that I was, I could not resist the temptation to investigate the strange howling, or the stranger green ball of light which danced from the summit on clear nights. Something was happening up there, and I was determined to find out what.

I enlisted the help of a dear friend, and together, we hatched our ingenious plan. The two of us would carry a bobsled up to the summit during the daylight hours, when whatever it was that lived there slept, or, if magical in nature, was to the best of our knowledge, at its weakest. The sled would serve as a means of quick escape for us once we had satisfied ourselves that the mystery of the mountain was solved. If we began our ascent at dawn, there should be just enough time. For all it’s foreboding mystery and curious similarity to the Matterhorn of the Swiss Alps, this mountain was actually a fairly small one, as mountains go. We had little trouble summiting during the long daylight hours of summertime, even accounting for the additional burden of the sled, and congratulated ourselves on our cleverness as we stood upon the mountain top.

Diminutive stature of the mountain notwithstanding, the view from the summit was breathtaking. To the east of us we spied a glittering sea, and watched a cheerful yellow submarine cruising along until it disappeared behind a waterfall. To the west, there lay a charming little village, overlooked by a castle like something out of a fairytale, which was sitting at what appeared to be a busy crossroads. The place looked for all the world like the hub of a great wheel, with roads going off in all directions to many and varied lands. The sun began to sink behind the castle before we’d had a chance to see much else, to my deep regret. Night settled-in around us.

At first, nothing of note happened. My good friend and I had a look around the summit, laughed at our superstition, and prepared to begin our descent. All of a sudden, seemingly out of thin air, a green, glowing figure appeared. It was the dancing ball of light! From this much closer vantage we could see that the glow came from a tiny woman, clad in a simple green dress, flying through the air by way of a pair of delicate wings. “A pixie!” I exclaimed, as quietly as I could in my excitement. She did not take any notice of us, nor did she tarry long at the summit of the mountain, but flew off in an unhurried, zigzagging fashion toward the castle to the west. My good friend and I watched her, awestruck, until she faded from our sight. 

So euphoric were we at the wonderful sights that we had seen, that my dear friend and I had quite forgotten about the other, more menacing mystery of the mountain, until we heard a deafening roar. Without waiting to see what had made that terrible sound, my friend and I jumped into our bobsled and fled. In our panicked haste, we plunged headlong into a tunnel of ice and stone. It took all of our concentration to stop ourselves from crashing the bobsled as we barrelled down through the winding tunnels that, in hindsight, I suspect are the warren of the dreaded creature. Every now and then, we raced by openings in the tunnel walls but we were going by too fast to take advantage of them. 

We could hear the dreadful sound of something loud and large and angry pursuing us through the tunnels. Around a bend in the tunnel we finally saw it, an enormous yeti with glowing red eyes. The creature gave a mighty roar and swiped at us with its huge paw as our bobsled flew by. I thank my lucky stars to this very day that we were fast enough in that moment to avoid a grisly end. We finally found an exit near the base of the mountain and plunged into a small pond just outside the village. Battered, frightened out of our wits, and bone-tired, my good friend and I picked up the sled, and trudged our way home. After we parted ways, I fell into bed and stayed there until late the next morning.


End file.
